


Opening

by Amorette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mild humor. Pretty weak tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorette/pseuds/Amorette
Summary: Birthdays after the War.





	Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Written decades ago, long before the books were finished. Long before I gave up on Snupin as a lost cause.

Opening  
by Amorette

Remus Lupin put the three boxes, all wrapped in green tissue paper, down on the table next to Severus Snape’s chair and ignored the glare Snape directed at him.

“It’s your birthday, Severus, and while I am well aware. . .” Remus now ignored the eloquent roll of Snape’s eyes. . .” that you do not care to celebrate the holiday BUT if people took the time to select gifts for you, you should be polite enough to open them.” Another eye roll and Remus added, “All right, I’ll open them.”

The first box was smallish and had a neatly written tag, which Remus read before untying the silver ribbon. “To Severus Snape, on the Anniversary of His Natal Day, from Minerva McGonagall, Fondest Regards.” The paper fell away to reveal a black lacquer box which, when opened, was filled with several tins of fine quality teas. “Ooo, look! These must have put Minerva back a knut or two.”

Snape’s only response was sniff, although whether approving or disapproving, Remus wasn’t sure. Setting the box of tea aside, Remus picked up a second, much larger box. The paper looked as if it had been used before on a differently sized box and then pressed to be reused. The writing on the tag was large and written in bright red ink. “To Severus, from Molly. Many Happy Returns,” read Remus. As he opened the box, he exclaimed, “Good lord, a Weasley jumper. . .no, wait.” He pulled out a mass of jade green yarn knitted into a blanket, with sliver fringe on the corners. “Ah.”

Giving Snape a triumphant grin, Remus spread the lap robe--for that’s what the object unquestionably was--across Snape’s legs. He had a duvet over them, but it was worn and a bit short to cover past his ankles. Remus carefully arranged the lap robe, tucking it in securely at Snape’s sides and making sure the end just rested on the top of his boots.

“You see,” said Remus happily as he tucked and tugged, “People do care about you. If you’d let a few people visit, you’d see how much.”  


Snape only lowered his brows and curled his lips disapprovingly.

“Fine. That will have to wait a bit. After this, if nothing else.”

Remus held up the last gift. It was a long, narrow box tied with dark string rather than silver ribbon. He lifted the tag. “To Severus Snape, From Remus Lupin.” Remus looked up at the Snape, who was still frowning. “It’s not really FROM me, you understand. I just went down to Diagon Alley to pick it up.” He pulled on the string, removed the paper and lifted the lid to reveal a long black wand. “It’s yours, Severus. Ollivander said the damage wasn’t serious. He was able to mend it with no difficulty.”

Snape closed his eyes.

Remus sighed and set the wand down next to the box of teas. “You are getting better, Severus. Six months ago, you couldn’t swallow or even hold your head up. Look at me!” When the command failed, Remus sighed and knelt in front of Snape’s wheelchair. “Please. Please, look at me.”

Snape’s dark eyes opened.

“The healers at St. Mungo’s said it would take a long time for the curse damage to wear off but you are making excellent progress! Why, just this morning, you sneered at me. In another six months, I’m sure you’ll be able to call me unpleasant names and probably make rude gestures.”

Snape’s right hand twitched. Remus looked down at it. Very slowly, the index and little fingers curled under.

“See!” Remus leaned over and gave Snape a kiss on the end of the seated wizard’s nose. “Even old Moldyvort can’t keep you down! You’ll be opening presents by Christmas for certain.”

At the look on Snape’s face, Remus laughed and added, “Or hexing them into dust but you’ll be better, Severus. I’m sure of it.”

Snape’s head turned very slightly from side to side but Remus caught it with both hands. “No, Severus. If I can be cured of lycanthropy, you can recover from a Totalis Immobulius. Give it time, Severus, give it time.” He kissed Severus gently on the lips, then sat back on his heels and picked up the box.

“Pick a tea,” he said cheerfully, “and then I’ll turn on the wireless and you can glare at me some more.”

January 9, 2006


End file.
